guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dagnar Stonepate
Isn't his name Dagnar Stonepate? This is the guy you kill during Thunderhead Keep (mission), or are we talking about someone different here? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 22:37, 2 Sep 2005 (EST) :Definitely Stonepate during the mission. Is he named differently earlier? --Fyren 11:03, 24 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Hmm, I remember this one. I believe he was named "Stonepate" and then I, foolishly I see now, renamed him to Dagnar Stonesplitter because the manual calls him that. (Silly me) :) I now know that ANet are very capable of naming people different names at different times. What's in a name anyway? :) I do not know if he is named differently in the Frostgate mission. If he is not named differently there, then we should move this back to Stonepate and chalk this is up as another doozy. :) --Karlos 11:27, 24 Sep 2005 (EST) He is also a warrior in the frost gate mission *whine* why can they switch primary and we can't :( 22:15, 25 February 2006 (CST) :Yeah, I was about to say, "Didn't he kill rurik with an axe?" lol -- 23:00, 25 February 2006 (CST) ::It's his evil twin sister!!!!! -PanSola 03:51, 26 February 2006 (CST) :::Maybe its because he's riding Whiskar Featherstorm, so the mount's profession overrides his own profession. --Rainith 10:16, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::::But if that's the same ice drake, then what's the point of killing it in thte bonus? @_@" -PanSola 11:04, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::Since the Dagnar in the cutscene is, unencounterable in the game per se, I suggest we just keep him as the ele boss in Thunderhead Keep, and then leave a note that says in the Frostgate mission, he appears as a Warrior. --Karlos 18:46, 26 February 2006 (CST) ::Just did The Frost Gate again. Dagnar is an elementalist in the cut scene when he is on the drake, and a warrior when he isn't. --Rainith 14:23, 12 March 2006 (CST) Skills confirmed via RawDump --BlackHand 13:24, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :SoC confirmed --Erszebet 14:11, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Attributes Ice Spikes dealt 100 damage vs 60 AL, placing his Water Magic attribute at...20. o_O 24.6.147.36 02:37, 29 December 2006 (CST) :Was it constant? Sure it wasn't usually 19 or 18? ^.^ Maybe he's wielding +1 20%, but even still, 19 is rather high... -- Nova -- ( ) 10:47, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :: Note that Bosses deal double damage :P -- Ruby Red 09:41, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :::But not Tyrian bosses :P --Blue.rellik 08:03, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :::: :O I thought they did. Blue 1, Ruby 0. I'll get you... -- Ruby Red 15:59, 11 June 2007 (CDT) ::::: You will never get me! --Blue.rellik 23:59, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :::::: *Flicks nose* Watch your back Blue.. Or I'll be on it like a fox on a chicken!-- Ruby Red 16:51, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Inter-species back humping? That's disgusting --Blue.rellik 22:21, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Just to ensure that this topic is complete, Stonepate is level 28, increasing damage by 50%. His Water should be around 12 (base damage 68). --Kale Ironfist 23:03, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :: Which is what I said.. Or meant to say! Take that Blue Rellik! -- Ruby Red 19:58, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :::AUTOBOTS ROLL OUT! --Blue.rellik 09:57, 6 July 2007 (CDT) Relation to Jalis "Ironically, he is the cousin of King Jalis Ironhammer, though he shares none of the King's wisdom or hospitality" - where is that said? - brains12 -- I believe one of the dwarves that help you to Groobles Gulch mentions it to Rurik in a Cutscene. : Larthan Irontongue mentions it while briefing you on 'The Frost Gate' mission. --Hakker 04:22, 20 September 2007 (CDT)